


The Sultan of Seville（塞维利亚的苏丹）

by QiuShen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Humor, Chibi South Italy (Hetalia), Folklore, Historical, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiuShen/pseuds/QiuShen
Summary: 安东尼奥给罗维诺讲了一个睡前故事。这个故事带给他一个世纪的噩梦和三个世纪的安抚。
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Sultan of Seville（塞维利亚的苏丹）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sultan of Seville](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720362) by [AGN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGN/pseuds/AGN). 



他不应该在这里

他不应该听

他应该躲到被子里，躲避这些愤怒的声音

但他没有

又一次的

他从没这么做过。他必须知道。

罗维诺又一次听到了西班牙在和他的上司就与奥斯曼帝国作战的问题吵架。歇斯底里的喊声穿过了意大利男孩正抵着耳朵的木门，西班牙青年人的嗓音和他上司低沉烟熏般的嗓音碰撞在一起。他听到过很多争吵，关于与伊斯兰帝国的战争，关于弗兰德斯成为哈普斯堡的心脏，关于荷兰反抗西班牙统治，关于主的意志，关于印度和付出的人命代价，关于西班牙担心国王会把掠夺来的日耳曼土地拱手让人。各式各样的争吵，但最终罗维诺听到的只有“人和钱”的问题。他刚刚听到“与奥斯曼土耳其开战过于昂贵，我们是否应该放弃保护南意大利？”意大利男孩咬紧了自己的嘴唇。

他觉得自己喉头哽咽，软弱的小手不住地颤抖，握成个拳头放进自己的围裙口袋里。他抽噎了一下把耳朵紧紧贴在门缝上。就像往常一样，安东尼奥的上司想抛下南意大利和非洲，把视线锁定在大西洋上。就像往常一样，安东尼奥好似要把他装进粉色的手提篮中送进地狱。就像往常一样，这令罗维诺作呕。

罗维诺曾听到过这类歇斯底里的吵架，但从未像这次这么糟。如果在听到这些之后就睡去——他通常不会这么做——他沉睡的脑袋会创造出更糟糕的情景：他上司那温暖的笑容最终还是崩裂了。声音柔软却向他咆哮，责备着他现在一切的经历，没有什么能比这些更令罗维诺心碎。

在每次做了噩梦之后，他通常把极度的苦痛埋在心里。他已经快十三岁了，就快变成个男人了！所以他想着——小孩子才会在紧闭的大门后偷听政治话题，然后一个人为此难过。小孩子才会因为梦到自己的上司不再爱自己而尿床，还不去当面质问他，也不否定，也从不提起这件事，还躲在衣柜里哭。

有时候，在做了噩梦之后，安东尼奥会在第二天早上给他一个“了然”的眼神，但从不和他说一个字……罗维诺觉得这只是自己的想象，满怀期待的想象。

那天夜晚，他再也忍受不了。

夜色浓重。

寂静骇人。

他很害怕。

他需要温暖，需要火焰，需要头晕目眩的感觉来驱散恐惧。他放弃了独处，敲响了西班牙的门，寻求一个睡前故事。他不想告诉他原因。安东尼奥显得有些吃惊。他们彼此知道，西班牙当地的民间故事并不那么适合罗维诺一般大的孩子。没有动物们和美丽的仙女，只有努力过活的人们。罗维诺作为一个孩子一点也不喜欢这些故事，那天晚上他只是渴望听听西班牙的声音然后入睡。

“Quieres un cuento?（你想要一个故事吗?）当然可以！”西班牙笑了起来，那样的欣喜又明媚，就好像和上司猛烈的争吵从未发生过。

房间里很安静。敞开的窗户带来柠檬花的香气，萦绕在两人的发丝间。罗维诺躺在床上，脸颊有些微微泛红。他一边为了自己像个小孩子一样讨要睡前的故事感到羞愧，一边不让自己的视线在安东尼奥身上停留太久。安东尼奥坐在床边的椅子上，一本书平放在他的膝头，但很显然他不打算照着书本去念，因为他对本国的传说们烂熟于心。他仅仅是坐在那里就足够让罗维诺感到安心，使他平静下来进入一种舒适而温暖的感受中。

安东尼奥注意到他的实现，并露出了微笑，用余光注视着他。罗维诺用床单盖住了脸，并咒骂了一句。就算安东尼奥知道了他脸红的原因，也不会说出来，就像往常一样。鉴于脸埋在床上，罗维诺只知道他笑了下，然后把目光移开，贴心地地给了他几秒钟的时间，让他重新振作起来。罗维诺倒是希望安东尼奥会读心。

_很久很久以前，塞维利亚的阿拉伯王国被一位善良贤明的苏丹统治着，_ _基督徒们称他为“诗人之王”。这位苏丹以谦虚，善战，待人之道闻名。他仁慈地统治着他的国家，保护它不受敌人侵害，他的国家因此美丽而繁荣。_

“这位苏丹是不是有一双绿色的眼睛？”

“呃…我也不知道。”

“他应该有”男孩说。西班牙歪着头。

“嗯，好。有何不可呢？”

“他是不是很高？”

“嗯…我想是的…如果他年龄更大一点，长得会更高。”

“他的皮肤是不是古铜色的？”

“如果他住在塞维利亚，他肯定会被太阳晒成古铜色的皮肤，你为什么问这些？”

“没什么。你继续。”安东尼奥轻轻笑起来。

“那好吧，他有古铜色的皮肤，身材高大，并且讨厌梳头发。”他开起了玩笑。罗维诺脸红了，但面对他上司那张无辜的脸，他很难产生怀疑。他感到既宽慰又失望。

_塞维利亚的苏丹将最好的一切都给了他的人民，从不私藏财富与荣誉。他的快乐源自诗歌的优美，和照耀在领土之上的太阳，同时也有为了保护他的子民流干最后一滴血的血性。因此，他也拥有了臣民的爱戴和敌人的尊重。尽管如此，苏丹依然感到无比孤独，因为找寻不到分享并理解他所做诗歌与音乐的知己。_

_有一天，这位贤明的苏丹走在瓜达尔基维尔河的岸边，找寻着诗歌的灵感。他正思考着一节难以续写的诗歌。他询问了他的智囊们，他的骑士们，甚至是他邻国的国王，像平时一般，他们的建议沉闷而木讷。心情忧郁的他注视着潋滟的水光，大声地念出了那一节未完的诗歌。_

_“青碧波浪铸链甲_

_阳光碎屑映海面”_

_令他意想不到的是，一个来自水中的声音回应了他。_

_“此等链甲无处得_

_上至天际也难见”_

_这位仁慈的王抬起头来，惊奇得仿佛着了魔，他的心脏因这答句狂跳不止。他无比期望看到的是一位超凡脱俗的公主，而映入眼中的是一个奴隶女孩正看着他，脸上带着自大得意的笑，还带着一筐脏衣物。_

“她是一个基督徒奴隶？还是你的子民？或是他们的人？她长什么样？长得想我一样吗？”

“你为什么问这些？罗马。”

“我只是好奇。我就不对你的破故事感点兴趣吗？”

“好吧，故事里说她自大，聪明，还有点虚荣，所以我敢说她是个意大利人。”安东尼奥戏弄他道，眨了眨眼。罗维诺再一次把红红的脸蛋藏进了床单。

苏丹难以置信是这个女孩给了她智囊都无法给出的诗篇，他再次开口接上了女孩的诗。她耸了耸肩，毫不意外，并回给他一个更具美感的答句。他们就这样一来一回地对了一个晚上，当太阳藏于云后之时，苏丹已经深深爱上了这个有些鲁莽的女孩。她聪明又活泼，对他毫不畏惧，有问必答，但同时她甜美又感性，从她诗篇的中美感就能感知出来。在第二日天光破晓之前，他就迎娶了她，无视了智囊和使臣的意见，以及当地的习俗——他遣散了他的妾们并决定有生之年不再纳妾。

“这真幸——等等！妾？”

“啊，对。不管怎么说，他是个苏丹。”罗维诺气愤地从跳出床铺，哭了出来。

“这个骗人的混蛋！”

“什么？”

“这——这个变态！他怎么敢这样？他还承认了纳妾！”

“我觉得在认识这个姑娘之前这样做不能算作骗人。”

“不许找借口！”

“但是——”

“ 你居然还替一个变态狡辩？你是不是也会这么做？嗯？嗯？”

“罗维，他们是摩尔人，他们的道德观和我们不同……”安东尼奥目光锐利的看着他，罗维诺永远也解读不了其中的含义。“你还记得他们是摩尔人是吧？”西班牙人发问，优美的嗓音中带着一丝厚脸皮，面露指责的神色。罗维诺后知后觉地反应过来自己先前的举动，把自己藏到了毯子下，脸色通红。

“我—我当然知道！不然他们还能是什么？所以我—我觉得他认识他之前这样做还算可以…”他嘟囔着。安东尼奥点了点头，被罗维诺变化的观点逗乐了。“他把妾们都遣散了对吧？”

“当然。”

“还不错。永远不纳妾了？”

“当然。这就是故事里讲的。”

“很好。”

“为什么这么感兴趣？”

“没什么！你继续。”安东尼奥刚想张嘴继续讲述故事就又被打断了。 “比起其他人，他更喜欢她吗？”

“是的，故事里是这样讲的。”

“比起比利时的妾们更喜欢她？”

“嗯？我觉得在过去没有那么多比利时人会在塞维利亚……”

“我知道！我只是——比起她的兄弟呢？”

“什么兄弟？”安东尼奥笑着发问。他的绿眼睛那么明亮又智慧，罗维诺生出一种永恒的，不安的情感，就好像他的上司知道些他不知道的事情。他的脸颊像是着了火，快速地摇了摇头。

“没—没什么兄弟。继续吧。”

_尽管这位新皇后聪明又美丽，可她娇，自私，又喜怒无常。她永远也无法相信苏丹真的爱她，时常陷入忧郁又愤怒的情绪之中，要求苏丹赠送给她奢侈又昂贵的礼物来证明他的爱意，并且无论多少礼物都无法令她满足。苏丹不忍见她伤心，对于她的需求无不一一满足。现是珠宝和宫殿掏空了他的国库，很快这些东西也满足不了她，她开始提出摘星般的请求。_

“罗维，你还好吗？”

“还—还好。有什么不好的呢？”

“你的脸突然间看起来很苍白。”

“我—我没有。那是月光照的，真是的！”

“月光照不到这里。”

“这里照得到！只是你没找见！”安东尼奥知道最好不要逼着罗维诺说实话，所以他只是无奈地笑着摇了摇头。如果事情很严重的话，罗维诺会让他知道。

_有一天，这位仁君来到房间里发现他唯一的爱妻正在枕头上哭泣。他立即跑到她身边安抚着她，询问她发生了什么。她回答道，她怀念原来作为奴隶时踩着泥巴制作砖块的乐趣，但作为皇后她不能做出如此不雅的举动，这是不合身份的，而且没有臣子有权直视皇后的腿，所以她知道自己再也没法这样做了。君主见不得她流泪，命令他的大臣买下了塞维利亚所有的香水，他命令士兵们在倾注了香水的河边来回巡逻。其后，香水之河流入了皇宫花园的土壤中，顿时原先美丽的花园变成了一个巨大的池子满是香水气味的泥与花朵。再之后，王以死刑胁迫他的国民们闭门一日，不许外出。他带着他的皇后来到花园中，两人嬉闹着，直到这一天结束。_

_这很令皇后开心，但并未持续多久。不出一周，苏丹发现她在房间里哭得绝望。当他问起她是怎么一回事时，她说她做了个梦，梦到自己会飞。在梦中，她看见云朵从她脚下流过，她哭泣是因为自己永远也不可能看到这般景象。苏丹试着和她讲些道理，但没什么作用，一天过去了她仍然沉浸在悲伤之中，锁起房门终日哭泣，坚信着她的丈夫并不爱她。无可奈何之下，苏丹派船出使大马士革，命令人们带回所有的镜子。其后，他让人们用镜子把所见之处的街道盖起来，这样他的妻子在走过街道的时候，就可以看到云朵在她脚下穿梭。_

_无论皇后提出多么奢侈的愿望，苏丹都能一一满足。很快，原先富足的王国被彻底消耗殆尽，但是皇后并不在乎不断地提出要求。所有人都劝苏丹放弃这个女人，她就是个披着人皮的恶魔，苏丹却听不进去，他对这个女人爱得深切。_

“罗维，你确定你没事？”意大利人牙齿打着寒战，把床单紧紧裹在身上，脸色苍白的像个鬼魂，眼睛睁得大大的，肉眼可见地异常。安东尼奥皱着眉摇了摇头。有那么几次，他并不能相信他的属国会如实说出自己的需求，他想着并脱口而出“我不讲完它会好一点。”

“不！”罗维诺跳起来，激动地抓住安东尼奥的衣袖。他想知道！他想知道后面会发生了什么！因为—因为假如—“这故事是个好结局吗？”他问了出来。安东尼奥浅笑着耸肩，智慧的目光看着他，目光中隐藏着什么，也许并没有，也许只是觉得他的问题好笑。

“是的，我的人民们认为是好结局。不过你我可能并不认同他们对于‘好结局’的定义。”

是啊！他们就是这样想的！西班牙对于生活的沉重想法都隐藏在他明媚笑容的背后，罗维诺深知这一点。西班牙对于“好结局”的定义就是在经历了折磨与忏悔之后死去，然后灵魂得以进入天堂。安东尼奥甚至不觉得死亡和苦难是坏事，他认为这都是生活的馈赠。罗维诺对于好结局的定义更具期望…对于意大利人，好结局包括大家都活到了最后，手拉手的走在一起，生活在一起，互相拥抱并且不用担心你的伙伴被土耳其人杀死；或者说整夜亲吻，可能听起来有些尴尬，但是啊——这真甜。这很过分吗？他有权许下这样的愿望吗？许愿有安全的生活，能够展露微笑，能收获某个人的爱即使他知道自己不配得到却依然深爱着自己？

“你看起来很难过，罗维，我觉得这不是一个好主——”

“不要！请—请你讲完。我不会难过的。还—还有别改掉结局！我知道你的把戏！”安东尼奥皱眉。“嗯…拜托了？”

青年人点了点头，重新靠在椅背上，顺从了罗维诺固执的请求。

“很好。”

_现在，大多数人都说皇后是一个披着女人皮的恶魔，但是一个老女仆却发誓她只是不能自已。_

“你呢？”孩童不安地问，他的青年人上司停下来，好奇地望着他。

“什么？”

“你—你觉得她是个魔鬼吗？”安东尼奥笑着摇头。

“不，我也觉得她只是不能自已。有些人就是对悲伤，愤怒，恐惧的情绪很敏感。就像是个跛脚的人，无论如何他们都会难以自持地感到悲伤。这对于爱他们的人来说也无比痛苦。”

孩子点了点头，打消了疑惑。

_不管是出于自愿或非自愿的感情，这个女人带来了毁灭。一度美丽的王国被彻底击垮。军队因为不必要的战争疲惫不堪。苏丹提高了税金，不顾他的义务，在一场场战争中葬送了子民的生命。每一分钱都花在了皇后的身上，但仍不能让她满足。他，原先最受爱戴的苏丹变成了最受憎恶的统治者。他的觐见者，甚至是他的朋友们都告诉他放弃这个皇后，但是他不曾听进去。因为他贤明的统治变成无情的剥削，他的臣民不再敬爱他，开始对他感到憎恨，于是引发了起义。一个接着一个的，苏丹的大臣背叛了他，然后是他的盟友，他的家人，他最紧密的朋友们，直到只剩下他，他的皇后，和两个卫兵。_

罗维诺蜷起身子，把床单裹得更紧，喉咙里仿佛打了个结使他哽咽。

“我就知道这些葡萄牙人一点都不可信。他们就知道在你风光的时候跟着你！我明天早饭的时候就给他膝盖来一脚！”他自己喃喃自语着，拼命地推卸责任。

_当最后叛军到达，他命令自己最后的守卫带着他的皇后去往安全的地方，而自己留在这里阻挡叛军。_

罗维诺呜咽了一下，咬紧自己的嘴唇不让泪水流下来，因为这实在是这位苏丹会做的事。

_苏丹英勇地与他曾经的盟友战斗，但是他最终还是被一群背叛了他的愤怒臣民打倒了。他被打了一顿并被拖了出去。在战斗中他被砍伤了，曾经欣欣向荣的花园里的泥土和杂草变得一片狼藉。他被游街示众，人们嘲笑他朝他吐口水，最后他被关进了地牢，周围关押着罪犯，也没有人来处理他的伤口。死刑的日期已经确定了，但是苏丹的伤势太重了。在监狱里挨饿等死的时候，他的身体越来越虚弱，伤口使他开始发烧且越来越严重，他以前的士兵们对他漠不关心。只有一个年轻的侍从仁慈地给他拿来一块浸在水里的布，缓解他的口渴，安抚他褶皱的嘴唇。苏丹给了这个孩子他手中最后一枚硬币，感谢他的仁慈。不久之后他便死去了，死于他的伤口和辜负了他的人民的愧疚。至于那个女奴，他们说她逃到东边去了。她在那里有了新的生活，很快就把他忘得一干二净_ 。

罗维诺再也忍不住眼泪和愤怒。

“这个故事不对！”他愤怒地大叫着，眼泪划过他的脸颊。“你说的都有问题！简直就是一团糟，这又蠢又错！”意大利人生气地上下挥舞着手臂，像是挥舞翅膀的蜂鸟。

安东尼奥笑得很暖很平静，伸出拇指抹去他的眼泪。

“为什么这么说？”

“你—你一开始说过，这个苏丹很聪明！很明智！但他表现得很白痴！他甚至没注意到发生了什么！他甚至不知道要发生什么！”

“你为什么觉得他没注意到发生了什么呢？”罗维诺听闻之后怔住了，这个答复让他措手不及。

“因—因—因为…”他看向安东尼奥，被反抛过来的问题难住了，他越关注在问题上，安东尼奥的脸上的笑容就越具有迷惑性。“因为他根本什么都没做！他只是——你知道的，他只是胡乱的花着钱。”

“所以呢？”安东尼奥冷静地重复着。罗维诺不知道自己是不是被嘲笑了 “他没有按照你想的那样去做，不意味着他不理解发生了什么。我觉得他作为了，无论如何他都选了那样一条路……”

“那他为什么那样做？！”

西班牙笑了。那是一个无比灿烂又柔情的笑，迷人又温暖，笑容里揭示又潜藏着一切的答案。

“他爱她。”

“这根本说不通！他不应该爱她！她就是个——”

“心灵有他自己的理由，这个理由理智无法理解，罗马。”

西班牙人缓缓地抚摸着他的头发。罗维诺沉浸在他的触碰之中，猛然间淹没在温暖之中。柠檬花的香气在空气中蔓延，那是苏丹最爱的树，突然间这香气变得令人不安又苦涩，就像是一个坏的预兆。

“是啊…In cuore non se comanda(心灵有他自己的理由)”他呢喃着。你控制不了自己的真心…上帝也不行！这多骇人！

“但—但是她最后还是忘了他…在他为她做了那么多之后，她就那么！—那么！”西班牙再次笑了起来，神秘又深沉的意味在他眼中。

“我觉得他会喜欢的。他希望她活下去，活得幸福。他在监狱里遭受了足够的痛苦，足够他偿还生前的一切罪过，所以他可以得到救赎，他的爱人也活得很幸福就像他期望的一样。我觉得他通过这条路得到了他想要的一切。所以对我来说，这就是一个美好的结局。”孩童抽噎了一下。安东尼奥笑了起来，虔诚地吻了他的额头“我爱你，罗马。晚安。”

安东尼奥迈着安静又从容的步子离开了房间，他青年人的身形和黑色的大衣一并融入了黑夜。罗维诺蜷缩身体躺在床铺的一角，怀中抱着他的枕头，脑海中是苏丹孤独的死在漆黑的牢房中，众叛亲离的画面。如此善良的男人，有着一双绿色的眼睛和所有的美誉，却迎来了这样的结局。都是因为这个无用的，毫无良心的女人。上帝怎么会允许这种事情发生？哪个地球人会觉得这是个好睡前故事？这个家伙的脑袋里到底装着什么？罗维诺漫长的无眠之夜思考着这些问题。

这个故事让他做了整整一个世纪的噩梦。他时常梦到他的上司，那个他全心全意爱着的男人，渐渐因为保护自己而被压垮被抛弃，变得消瘦，浑身伤痕，被人唾弃…每当他睁开眼睛，他甚至难以分辨是梦境还是现实。时间渐渐推移，不可避免的事故发生，罗维诺才理解这一切。当他的上司在罗维诺绝望的眼神中被从内到外地分裂时，这个故事渐渐与记忆重合。在一个仿佛没有尽头的夜晚里，他被迫离开了西班牙，甚至不允许他和他说上一句话，他的心被愧疚与绝望击碎。故事里苏丹接受命运的微笑，鲜血淋漓，饱受打击但总是那样满足，这一切成了他力量的来源。当他被来回辗转，因为被北意大利而挨饿，被偷走…当他觉得自己无用又空虚时，这个故事总能驱散他的内疚。有时候他会轻轻亲吻枕头，希望这个吻能浸入甜蜜的泪水中，把这些装进一个信封里寄给安东尼奥。

现在他明白了安东尼奥为何给他讲这个故事，他已因此爱上了他。罗维诺永远也忘不了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 苏丹和皇后对的诗歌是翻译成英语的，在西班牙语和意大利语中“Heaven”和“Sky”是同一个词，所以皇后对的诗可以有两种解。其一是比较浅显的，阳光洒在海面上的景象是天空中难以见到的。其二，可以解释为人在世间所见之物是天堂里见不到的（所以应当心怀感激，努力生活）。知道这些可以让苏丹的反映更合理。（翻译自作者原话）


End file.
